thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
David Laliberte
| birth_place = Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec, Canada | career_start = 2007 | draft = 124th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers }} David Laliberte (born on March 17, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who currently plays for HC Merano of the Italian Serie A2. He previously played 11 games in the National Hockey League (NHL) while a member of the Philadelphia Flyers during the 2009–10 season. Playing Career David started his playing career after being drafted 3rd overall in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) Entry Draft by the Montreal Rocket. He quickly became a top player for the team as one of their best offensive forecheckers. After just two years with the Rocket, who relocated to Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island during his time with the club, he was drafted in the fourth round, 124th overall, by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. During the 2004–05 season, David sustained an inoperable injury to a nerve in his back, which sent pain shooting down his leg, making it difficult for him to walk. The injury caused him to miss a year of playing and doctors said that he would have to tolerate some pain for the rest of his life. He did not return from the injury until December 2005 of the following season. David scored a hat-trick in his first game back and was named team captain, helping lead the underachieving P.E.I. Rocket back into the playoffs after failing to qualify the previous season. He completed his major junior career in 2006–07 with a QMJHL career-high 50 goals and 89 points in 68 games. Following the season, David was technically an unrestricted free agent after not being signed by the Flyers within two years of being drafted, but he signed a three-year, entry level contract with the team on May 17, 2007. David split the 2007–08 season between the Flyers' minor league affiliates, the Philadelphia Phantoms of the AHL and the Wheeling Nailers of the ECHL before spending the entire 2008–09 season with the Phantoms. About a month into the 2009–10 season, he was called up by the Flyers and scored his first NHL goal and assist against goaltender Michael Leighton of the Carolina Hurricanes in his debut on October 31, 2009, in a 6–1 win. On November 21, 2010, David was traded to the Anaheim Ducks along with Patrick Maroon for Danny Syvret and Rob Bordson. After 29 games with the Ducks AHL affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch, he joined his third NHL organization for the season. On February 27, 2011, David was traded to the Boston Bruins along with Stefan Chaput for Brian McGrattan and Sean Zimmerman. On July 7, 2011, he signed a contract as a free agent with German hockey team Grizzly Adams Wolfsburg of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga In 50 games with Grizzly Adams in 2011–12, David contributed with 20 goals before suffering defeat in the Quarterfinals to end his tenure with Wolfsburg. Career Statistics Category:1986 births Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:EHC Wolfsburg players Category:P.E.I. Rocket alumni Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:Adirondack Phantoms players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Trenton Titans players